New Year Showdown
by ryou4ever
Summary: The yugioh gang is back in my very first fanfiction ever! The gang is preparing for New Years when they find out Heba's pregnant, everything goes downhill from there. Many secrets are exposed including Bakura's attraction to an old teddy bear given to him by a mystery girl that could lead him to his doom! Caution- includes all shippings at least once! Find out how it all ends!


"Wake up Bakura!" Bakura sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What the bloody hell do you want Ryou?!" He asked as he swung his legs over the other side of the bed. He stood and pulled his pants on as Ryou bounced happily into the room. He scowled as he realized that Bakura wasn't dressed, "Bakura I promised Yugi that we would BOTH come over today for a visit, so hurry and get dressed!" he huffed putting both hands on his very slim waist. Bakura growled as he fastened his pants and reached for his shirt, "I don't see why you told them I was coming, after all you know how much I hate them…"

Ryou sighed "If it makes you feel any better Marik and Melvin are going too." Bakura shivered as he remembered the psychopathic twins, "What fun." He mumbled. "Oh come on Bakura it will be fun to hang out with everyone again!" Ryou walked into the bathroom and picked up the brush from the counter before returning to Bakura's side. "Look at this mess!" he complained as he snatched the brush through Bakura's matted hair. "Oww! Ryou what the hell?! That hurts!" He held up his hands to protect his head from Ryou's wrath to little avail. Satisfied that Bakura's hair was as decent as it was going to get, Ryou returned the brush to the bathroom and ran downstairs. "Hurry up Bakura and you may have time for breakfast!"

Bakura stood and shook out his hair spoiling Ryou's efforts, he walked over to the closet and pulled out his favorite black trench coat and pulled it on. Pleased with his look he slumped downstairs to find a fully set breakfast table. He dropped down into his usual spot and reached for the orange juice. Pouring himself a large glass, he sat back to enjoy his last few moments of sanity before spending the rest of his evening with the psycho twins. "Can't you wear something else today?" Ryou asked sitting across from him waffles in hand. "Why?" Bakura asked smirking, "You don't like the trench coat anymore?" In one smooth movement Bakura stood and crossed over to Ryou's side of the table and wrapped him in a big hug causing him to blush and look away. "It's not that!" he insisted shaking his head. "Oh?" Bakura asked placing his lips on Ryou's ear, "Then what is it?" "Well…it's you know boring to see you in the same thing every day." Ryou tried to wiggle out of Bakura's grasp causing him to squeeze tighter. Bakura brushed his lips down Ryou's neck causing him to moan, "Bored are you? I can fix that…" He spun Ryou around and lifted him up kissing him, "Bakura no…" Ryou moaned.

"What the hell?!" Bakura froze as he heard a painfully familiar voice; he turned to see Akefia walk smoothly into the room. His eyes widened as he realized who Bakura was holding, "Whoa, sorry to interrupt! Just couldn't help yourself could you Ura?" He laughed as he sat down causing Bakura to turn bright red. He let go of Ryou who avoided Akefia's gaze by straitening his shirt. Bakura ran his hand through his hair all the while glaring at his twin. "Don't mind me." Akefia said reaching for the toast, "Go ahead continue." He stuffed five pieces in his mouth before reaching for the orange juice. "Um, actually I have something I have to do…" Ryou sputtered flying up the stairs before Bakura could protest. Defeated he slumped back down in his own chair to glare at Akefia. "What?" Akefia asked around a mouthful of toast and orange juice mixture. "This is your fault!" Bakura growled, "I was so close…"

Akefia burst out laughing spewing toast and orange juice everywhere, "Are you kidding me?! You know as well as I do that Ryou could never go that far!" Bakura rolled his eyes, "Maybe not on his own, but with a little help…" Akefia's eyebrows rose, "So you are trying to get in his pants." He said with a satisfied grinned. "Just admit it Bakura, you want this more than him." Bakura looked down at his hands, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm doing this for Ryou." Akefia shrugged, "Suit yourself but when you regret it don't come crying to me."

"I don't cry."

"What about that time when we were kids and I broke your favorite car?"

"I wasn't crying!'

"Oh? So water was magically appearing out of nowhere on your face."

"NO! I had dust in my eye!"

"Sure."

Bakura picked up and orange and prepared to throw it at the Egyptian who growled.

"You wouldn't dare…" Bakura flung it causing Akefia to duck sending the fruit flying into the next room.

"OWW! Who the frig threw that orange?!" Akefia groaned slamming his head into the table while Bakura tried to hide by sinking lower into the seat. "What the bloody hell are they doing here?!" Akefia glowered at him, "How the hell am I supposed to know?" Marik ran into the kitchen, Melvin close behind. "Fluffy!" he squealed hugging Bakura around the neck chocking him. "Where's Mini Kitty?" Marik asked looking around for Ryou. "Upstairs" Akefia explained. Marik let go of Bakura and ran up the stairs. Gasping, Bakura turned to Melvin. "What the hell are you two doing here? I thought you were going to Yugi's." Melvin shrugged his massive shoulders, "He wanted to see you and Ryou first."

"Well you saw us now get out!" Bakura growled pointing toward the front door. A scream rung throughout the house, causing all three to jump. "Looks like Marik found Ryou." Akefia commented throwing a pear at Bakura in the confusion. The latter of which distracted by Ryou's scream didn't notice the fruit until it collided with the side of his head making a hollow thud. "Wow! There really is nothing in there!" Akefia howled in laughter causing himself to fall out of his chair. Melvin too was laughing as he had finally found someone dumber than him (not including Marik). Cursing Bakura picked up another orange and threw it at Melvin who smoothly dodged it. "Wow, you throw like a Ryou (because throwing like a Ryou is way worse than throwing like a girl)!" He said laughing as Bakura grabbed an apple, this time hurling it at Akefia who ducked under the table laughing, "At this rate you'll hit everything in the house but us!" Melvin laughed even harder while Bakura loaded up on more fruit, malevolently staring at Akefia the entire time. As he prepared to throw a particularly heavy apple at his doppelganger he was stopped by a snowy white hand. In his rage he hadn't even noticed Ryou come back downstairs!

"Honestly, you three fight like two year olds!" Ryou snapped taking the apple from Bakura and placing it back on the table. He spun on his heel and pointed a finger accusingly in Akefia's direction, "I expected more from you, being the oldest after all." Akefia huffed and rolled his eyes, "He started it." Ryou shook his head in disbelief, "And you wonder why you're not allowed to live alone…" Melvin looked up as Marik came running down the stairs, "What's this Fluffy?!" In his hands he held an old worn brown teddy bear, one ear was torn and he was missing his right eye not to mention his leg looked like it was about to fall off.

"Where the hell did you get that?!"

"From your room of course silly!" Marik hugged the bear to his chest and sighed, "He's really soft…"

Bakura reached over and snatch the bear from Marik, stuffing it under his trench coat. Akefia laughed, "Aww, Kura's got a teddy!" Bakura flushed and looked away, "Shut up!" Ryou walked over and stole the bear from under Bakura's coat, "He is kinda cute isn't he."


End file.
